Elephant love song medley
by Emilie-Blue
Summary: One Shot Tohru and kyo are sing a song together in the school talent show. please listen to the song first, KYOru!


**EDIT: **I've heavly edited this story.

Disclamer: Don't own anything!!

**Elephant love song Medley**

A KYOru FanFiction

Yah, a Fan fic! you have to hear this song, first listen to it. ( at first I was tempted to make Kyo sing as the girl and Tohru as the guy, to fit as the character but I changed my mind.)

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Kyo said shaking his head.

"Oh, Please Kyo-kun," Tohru pouted. Kyo blushed and nodded, he couldn't do anything around her. "Thank you kyo-kun!"

"And Now for our last act in the talent Show," Ou's voice, rang through out the gym; somehow she got the job. "_Singing Elephant love song medley…" _So did Hana, "Tohru Honda and… Kyo Sohma!?!?"

Kyo gulped, since when did he get nervous? Kyo shivered as Tohru slipped her hand in his and gave him a huge smile.

Tohru and Kyo walked one the stage hold hands. They got there microphone and the music began to play.

Kyo Turned to look at Tohru, a blush on his face, "Love is a many splendid thing," Kyo began, "Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love!"

Tohru Turned to Kyo, a Blush matching his. "Please, don't start that again,"

"All you need is love!" Kyo sang back.

"A girl has got to eat!" Tohru match him in there duet.

"All you need is love!" Kyo sang, starting in to Tohru's chocolate eyes.

"She'll end up on the street!" Tohru gazed at Kyo's flaming red eyes.

"All you need is looooove!" Kyo didn't mind this after all.

Tohru smiled, it was fun, "Love is just a game."

Kyo start to move around the stage, "I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me."

Tohru Followed Him, "The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee."

Kyo stopped and faced Tohru, "Just one night, Give me just one night."

Tohru faced Kyo, "There's no way, Cause you can't pay."

Kyo face felt, a part meant for the song, "In the name of love! One night in the name of love!"

As Kyo face return normal, Tohru smiled, "You crazy fool, I won't give in to you."

Kyo move away, sorrow in his eyes (all part of the act), "Don't, leave me this way. I can't survive, without your sweet love, Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

Tohru move a little closer to Kyo, "You'd think that people would've had enough of silly love songs..."

Kyo also moved closer, "I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no."

Tohru Brush her hand on his shoulder, "Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs,"

Kyo brushed his hand on Tohru cheek, smiling he sang. "Well what's wrong with that? I like to know. Cause here I go... again... Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"

Tohru smiled, "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day."

Kyo moved so he was facing Tohru, "We could be heroes... Just for one day."

Tohru stared at Kyo eyes, "You, you will be mean." She frowned, her part to act.

Kyo smiled, "No, I won't."

Tohru sighed, "And I, I'll drink all the time."

Kyo only smiled wider, "We should be lovers..."

Tohru frowned, "We can't do that." Tohru saw a strange twinkle in Kyo's eyes.

Kyo smile only got wider if possible, "We should be lovers! And that's a fact." Kyo winked, and saw a strange twinkle in Tohru's eyes.

Tohru smiled, "Though nothing, would keep us together." Both Kyo and Tohru knew that the twinkle was love.

Kyo looked into Tohru Chocolate pools, "We could steal time..."

Tohru stared into Kyo crimson flames as they sang together, "Just for one day. We could be heroes, Forever and ever, we could be heroes, Forever and ever, we can be heroes..."

Kyo spun and turn back to Tohru chocolate pools, singing, "Just because I... will always love you..." Kyo mouthed, "Tohru, I love you…"

Tohru also spun, turn back to Kyo's crimson flames, singing, "I..." Tohru also mouthed, "I love you, too Kyo."

Kyo and Tohru grab each other hands and sang together, "...Can't help loving..."

Kyo spun Tohru while singing, "...You..."

Tohru squeezed Kyo Hand while singing, "How wonderful life is,"

Tohru and Kyo leaned closer, singing together, "Now you're in, the world..."

They leaned into each other and kiss as the music finish. The clapping stopped them from going any farer. The crowd cheered for them.

"Well, well, well Tohru you got some explain to do," Ou's voice was heard, "_yes, and kyo too_," Hana's monotone voice nearly gave Kyo a heart attack.

In the far back row a Nezumi was fuming, "_Kuso baka Neko_," he whisper to himself.

"Now, Yuki, was that wonderful, I especial like the end," the hentai Inu said, earning I hit over the head from the nezumi.

* * *

Thank you for read, if you don't mind review, I love to hear what you think, if there is anything wrong please tell me (but nice please)

-----------

Japanese Words

Nezumi: rat, mouse

Neko: cat

Inu: dog

Kuso: damn, shit

Baka: Idiot, stupid

Hentai: pervert

* * *


End file.
